


Tutti per Uno

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Tutti per uno, uno per tutti! [5]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'iniziazione di d'Artagnan come moschettiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutti per Uno

Francamente D’Artagnan si sentiva ridicolo in quella posizione: starsene piegato su un tavolo non era un atteggiamento degno di un futuro moschettiere, soprattutto se si hanno i pantaloni calati.  
“Porthos, ma tu sei proprio sicuro?” chiese, voltando la testa per vedere quello che faceva l’amico alle sue spalle.  
Il rubicondo moschettiere stava ungendo d’olio la sua virilità che, come il guascone poté notare, era ben proporzionata alle dimensioni del resto.  
“Mio caro, questa è la prova da superare per entrare nel nostro gruppo” rispose Porthos, riponendo l’unguento. “Tra noi non devono esistere segreti o misteri. Quello che è mio è tuo e viceversa” aggiunse, penetrando il giovane per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
“In verità, amico mio, è una prova assai _dura_ ” gemette D’Artagnan.  
“Arduo è il destino di noi moschettieri. Ma non aver timore, presto ti abituerai” pronunciò Porthos tra i sospiri di piacere. “Quando sarà il turno di Athos e Aramis, andrà meglio.”  
“Tu… turno?” balbettò il cadetto, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Certo. Tutti per uno, uno per tutti, ricordi?”


End file.
